Doll in the Basement
by Terra.L
Summary: An empty house in the neighborhood. A test of courage. What could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own KnB.**

 **This is inspired from the movie Don't Breathe, with a twist. Thanks for reading!**

 **Warning: Friendship?**

 **Title: Doll in the Basement**

If anyone were to glance at the house on just another dilapidated street, they wouldn't think any more of it. Easily forgotten. Nothing memorable about it, apart from its size. It was a combination of two, as if the previous owner had bought two houses side by side and renovated the entire place for a double-floor plan. But that was not so uncommon among that street. So yes, there was nothing particularly memorable about it, big house aside.

If they cared to look a little more however, they'd wonder if someone was staying there. The tiny discrepancies. Cause while there were a clean pair of outdoor sports shoes ill-fitted for the outdoors placed on the porch, as if waiting for its owner to head out, no feet ever occupied those shoes. The door never opened. Yet the shoes always appeared clean as if someone had been scrubbing it free from sand and dust.

Not just the shoes but the entire house. Rundown as it was, it was well-maintained – white bricks with fading paint but scrubbed squeaky clean. Windows were wiped and clear, porch was swept, corners cleaned of cobwebs and lizard droppings. It wasn't covered by the heavy musk of dust either but of flowers. And underlying sweet vanilla. Probably the neatly groomed flower garden in the tiny backyard. Too well-kept for an empty house. But no one was ever seen walking around the house.

Aomine, like any other kid on the block was curious. Everyone liked making up stories about it. Ghosts. Spirits. An old lady who was too ugly to face the world and hid. A witch. An old world-hating man. An albino. Back to the point though, curiosity all got the best of us sometimes. So when the kids, if you count kids as being sixteen and young and stupid, on the block decided that a test of courage was in order, they also decided that house was the perfect place for it.

Aomine just went with it. Out of curiosity. Though honestly he'd rather be playing basketball but then again he'd worn his newest one out already. Until he saved up for a new one, he didn't have much else to entertain himself with so meh, why not. His friends dragged into the mess by the entire gang of neighborhood kids – Akashi, Midorima, Murasakibara, and Kise looked on with disgruntled or upset expressions. Especially Murasakibara who looked like he'd rather be somewhere with snacks in easy reach. Aomine thought at least Kise would be excited about it but this time he looked as if he was walking into an execution or something. "Oi."

"Huh? What is it, Aominecchi?" Kise replied with a smile, snapping out of his musings.

"Are you scared or something?" Aomine asked bluntly.

Kise's eyes widened. "Wow Aominecchi." His jaw dropped. "I didn't know you of all people knew how to be observant."

"OI! What's that supposed to mean huh?" Insulted, Aomine grabbed Kise by the neck, slinging his arm around and rubbing his head mock-furiously. They would've continued their play fight had Akashi not intervened. "Stop playing and let's get this over with. The faster we do, the faster we can get out of here." Akashi wouldn't have been there if not for Nijimura-senpai anyway. The oldest kid on the block basically commanded respect. And what he wanted he got, even if it was something as ludicrous as "team-bonding time" via breaking and entering.

It was surprisingly well-planned. Entrances were inspected and Akashi being the only skilled lock picker among the group had been convinced to help. All in a good day's work. As expected of an Akashi. Aomine wasn't even surprised the kid could lock-pick. While Aomine had dabbled in it just for fun, he didn't think he could handle anything other than the most basics of locks. The group then split to scout out the place to confirm the "hauntedness" of the place. Over a week they had seen neither head nor hide of any person moving around and in the house. Yet the windows still remained sparkly clean. Along with the rest of the house.

Aomine shuddered inwardly after the week's conclusions were made. Creepy indeed.

Convinced at the emptiness of the place, the group of twenty five boys and seventeen girls then proceeded to start the test of courage. The test would begin at midnight and no one was allowed to run until the sun came up at five in the morning. No lights allowed part from those of flashlights each pair carried. Two by two, they entered with a partner each with only the camping flashlight to navigate in the darkness they were met with after Akashi had opened the door.

Aomine was paired with Kise, cursing that he wasn't paired with any of the big-breasted girls. Satsuki aside, she didn't count. Murasakibara and Midorima were paired together, the two looking pissed off at the arrangement. One too proud, the other uncaring. Lastly was Satsuki and Akashi who entered the place first, flashlight calming scouring the floors and walls of their surroundings.

Aomine and Kise went next, both secretly bracing for a gust of cold wind or a jump scare when they passed the threshold into the house. Alas when they stepped in the house, there was no chill down their spine or feeling of eyes on them or anything like that. The only oddity was still just the fact that the house was very clean for being empty. Empty of people but definitely not furniture.

Even in the dark with only flashlights to see, pastel colors could be made out from the shelves and tables and couch. The large sofa was a nice soft cream colour and smelt like freshly washed velvet and softener. Cerulean feather cushions with silver stitching framed the edges of the seat, neatly placed and awaiting guests. While it looked like they found a place to spend the night, they knew they couldn't all fit on it.

While the rest of the pairs dispersed throughout, the six of them stuck together. Mostly out of habit but then again Kise was looking more frightened by the minute. Every time the sound of a door closing or the floorboards creaking echoed amongst the hushed whispers of the other kids, Kise would jump just a slight bit then resume his grinning. If he was trying to ignore his fears or pretend he wasn't scared, it wasn't working very well. His eyes could be seen darting side to side. He looked pretty darn close to a panic attack.

Akashi, sighing at their predicament when he'd much rather be in his own comfortable mansion started barking out commands. "Well, since we have to stay in in this place for the night, might as well find a comfortable place to make camp. Split up and report back in half an hour. Find food and water if you can as well as a place for all of us to sleep. There should be a big enough room for all of us to fit in. Momoi and I will head to the second floor. Shintarou and Atsushi, cover this floor. As for Aomine and Kise, check the backyard. There's a cellar door to the basement we passed earlier. Look into that as well. 30 minutes. If you're not back by then we'll go looking for you. Let's go."

Kise upon hearing the verdict of being sent to the basement of all places make a very girly sounding "Eeekkk". He immediately covered his mouth hoping no one heard it but of course, everyone did. The rest just ignored it however, going about their assigned task with little fuss. Aomine, not wanting to get made to run laps by their self-proclaimed leader tugged at the back of Kise's shirt, dragging him back the way they entered, in search of the cellar door. "Don't be a scaredy cat, Kise. Let's just get this over and done with."

"No! I don't want to go! Go without me Aominechhi pleaaaasseeeeee!" Dragging a reluctant Kise who was trying to dig his heels into the concrete steps down to the backyard, they eventually came upon the mentioned door. It wasn't even made of rotting wood or rusted metal. It was steel, painted over with a black powdery color which stood out against the white paint of the house. The handles were clean to the touch and Aomine tried not to think too much about why it was clean and just pulled at the double doors. Kise's anxious voice cut in. "Wait! What if they're lock-"

Both was slightly surprised to find there was no lock on this door, the metal hinges turning easily. Invitingly. The doors opened with a slight clang, hitting the frame softly. For a moment, all Aomine and Kise did were to stare at the door leading downwards into darkness. The echoes of metal hitting metal echoed deeper inside. It sounded very big for a cellar. They would know, after having camped out in their own cellars.

Hesitantly, in such a soft whisper that Aomine could barely make out words Kise mouthed, "I don't like this Aominechhi, let's just go and tell Akashi there's nothing here." The flashlight shook in Kise's hands, not daring to point downwards into the darkness. Contagious as fear was, Aomine felt a surge of defiance well up. What was there to be afraid of about a clean house. It was just clean. No blood, no murder, no ghosts. It was just a ridiculously clean house. And it was stupid to be scared of it.

"Fuck it, let's go. Pass me the light." He snatched the only source of light from Kise's sweaty hands, pointing it down into the darkness nonchalantly. More shelves were revealed, full of stuff. Clean again. But just normal stuff like shoes and clothes and snacks and furniture you'd find in any house. Not allowing his mind to trick him into seeing or hearing things, Aomine walked down the steps into the cellar, Kise refusing to follow and hanging back at the entrance. Yellow irises continued furtively glancing around, preparing to run at the slightest hint of danger.

"Come on Kise." The words echoed far into the room, into the darkness and back. Aomine looked up at the blonde who was shaking his head adamantly. "No way! I'm not going in there!"

"Fine then stay there if you want but don't expect me to come running if you start screaming." Aomine ignored the "Eeep" in reply to his comment and just made his way further inside. The flashlight was bright enough to cover the ten feet radius in front of him, hitting white walls covered in basketball posters. Some of which Aomine had in his own room and others he didn't manage to buy. He wondered if it was considered theft if no one owned these things. He made a mental note to ask Akashi later.

After the posters, a wall-mounted television and several oak bookshelves of novels took up residence over the space by the walls instead. Aomine wasn't a reader so barely any of the titles rang any bells.

The next area, separated by a curtain, looked to be a mini kitchen. First he came upon a fridge which he curiously opened to find milk, freshly bought based on the expiration date along with several eggs. A new tub of miso paste was sitting in a corner, unopened. There was also a bottle labelled sugar syrup and several beans. Of what he didn't know but he was willing to bet it was the source of the sweet smell when he opened the fridge. There were also a few simple vegetables like cucumbers and broccoli in the lower compartments. The last compartment, in a mini pull out unit, separate from the rest, was what looked to be ham. The processed kind all cut up neatly into squares and circles for easy use. It reminded Aomine of his own ingredients back home, cooking skills be damned.

There were several cups of instant noodles along with canned goods in cupboards with glass doors. Pastel coloured cooking equipment of pans and a set of small kitchen knives adorned a marble countertop housing a small stove. Shakers of salt and pepper sat along the frame, the girly kind of containers typically used at those upscale restaurants. Aomine shook his head at that, not willing to think on stupid reasons to use such ornate containers. Satsuki would have a field day.

That last thought echoed as he opened the drawers below to find plates and bowls of porcelain with pictures on them, decorated extravagantly with bright colours and handpainted pictures.

Pretty, but unnecessary. The fork and spoons in the other compartment were matching sets, each pair compartmentalized neatly into rectangular plastic holders. He quickly got bored of searching these and went further into the room, stubbing his toe on the edge of another countertop, this time housing a sink. No doubt there were only pipes below so he didn't bother to search them.

The large kitchen area ended after a dining table large enough to seat ten. Another curtain divisor was used, leading to the next area. Aomine would have moved deeper without much thought but suddenly a scream rang out from one of the upper floors directly above him and he ducked instinctively at the sound. Was that Satsuki?

More shouts followed for a few moments before silence ensued. All Aomine could do was to huddle against the wall and await a response from the rest upstairs. His breaths sounded heavy in the silence. In the background he heard another breath hitch, as if someone was down here with him. He froze. Had he imagined that?

Eventually the tension dissipated when giggles and laughs echoed from upstairs. Easy-going and amused. They probably just scared themselves over nothing. Aomine let out a breath of relief he hadn't realized he'd been holding, taking a moment to compose himself before prying his body off the floor. Scared over nothing.

How ridiculous.

Laughing at himself, he opened the next curtain without much thought, eyes roaming over the path of his flashlight.

 _IT_ took a moment to register.

And then he screamed.

x-X-x

Kise, coward that he was whenever ghosts were mentioned, knew that his friends were more important than his stupid childish fear of the paranormal. So when he heard Aomine scream like a girl, he rushed in, forgetting that he didn't have a flashlight and that there were actually steps in front of him. He ended up rolling down the five steps, bruising himself every step of the way. "Ouch! That hurt" Putting the pain aside though, he proceeded to run headlong into the darkness, running into objects several times along the way.

"Aominecchi! Aominecchi, where are you?!" Another scream answered his calls and he followed the sound, taking note of a light source from a couple feet ahead. Pulling open the curtain, he was met with an odd sight.

Aomine had his back to Kise, seatd on the floor as if he had fallen on his ass with his left hand bracing his weight and the right pointing frantically into one of the corners where the flashlight was pointed towards. A doll sat there. Doll. /dɒl/ a small model of a human figure, typically one of a baby or girl, used as a child's toy. Synonyms: puppet, marionette, figure, figurine, model, etc.

Kise knew that because his modelling career threw the word around a lot, pretty as a doll and all that metaphorical stuff about looking pretty. Never mind that dolls were typically involved with horror stories. Usually the cutest ones were the scariest ones. This one fell under that category of 'BEWARE AND RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" Or would've if he didn't look so freaking adorable.

With sweet features of a cute nose and soft lips, unblemished white porcelain skin covered the entire expense of body. Fluffy blue locks of hair and sky blue eyes gazed curiously at them, unblinking. The glassy empty eyes were framed with thick cerulean eyelashes and looking in the general direction of Aomine. Weird colour it was, it was kind of fitting in this house of light blue and white. Okay scrape that. Forget creepy. This one looked pretty harmless to Kise. Stick pale arms with a tiny torso. Wrists thin enough to snap should Kise catch it too tight. Thin fingers with tiny joints. Was Aomine freaked out by this doll? Of all dolls.

It wasn't even in the league of Annabel. Yeesh that story was scary.

"Aomine, it's just a doll. No need to freak out. Do you have pediophobia or something?"

Aomine upon hearing his voice, nearly snapped his neck to face Kise but kept his eyes glued on the doll. "It moved! And how do you even know such a word, Baka Kise."

Kise didn't take offense at the insult, figuring that Aomine was just freaked out so he could be forgiven this once. "It's not moving Aominecchi, you probably just imagined it."

"But it did. It was lying down earlier with its eyes closed and everything! And then it blinked at me."

"It's not blinking…"

"It DID! Im telling you its still looking at me! It sat up too!"

Kise looked at the doll again. Nope not blinking. No change of expression. It just happened to be placed to be facing in Aomine's general direction so maybe that's why he was so freaked out. Still the reaction was a bit too much. Was Aomine trying to scare him or something? "Yes yes, Aominecchi I'm sure it did. Now come on our time's almost up and Akashi wouldn't be too happy if he had to come down and look for us."

Was it just him or did Kise really see the eyes twitch and swerve to him?

This was getting creepy. He thought he felt the temperature drop a few degrees when he felt that glassy blue gaze lock on him. He HAD imagined it right. Right. For sure. He was just overthinking right?

"Ano…", the pale pink lips mouthed the words and a curious childish voice rang out in the echo of the basement.

Kise shrieked along with Aomine.

x-X-x

When Aomine had opened the curtain to find a human-sized doll on a small bed in the corner, he didn't freak out just yet. He just stopped and stared at the tiny creation and tried to will away the paranoia, telling himself that it was fine and normal and not haunted. Then pale eyelids opened to reveal glassy sky blue eyes

He freaked and screamed. Hopefully no one heard that. Absently he did note that Kise was shouting his name and headed his way.

All he could do in response though, rather than replying was to stare. That doll just fucking moved! It was looking at him! Like what the f-ing thing was up with that?! Then it sat up, bunching the blanket at its waist to reveal one of those kiddish pajamas tops with white long sleeves, plastic hands grasping at the pale pink blanket. Aomine failed to muffle another scream.

Kise finally showed up after and tried to assure him but Aomine just knew he shouldn't, wouldn't, totally couldn't look away or he was screwed! That thing would lunge for his jugular and stare and him with glowing blue eyes and rip out his neck and tear him to bits! Then the lips moved and the first words to come out of the doll was "Ano…."

Before he knew it, both Kise and him were shouting. Someone turned on the light, temporarily flashbanging everyone in that section of the basement. Footfalls sounded from behind them followed the the swish of the curtain as Akashi's voice carried. "What on earth is going on here?" Satsuki followed close behind and after came Midorima and Murasakibara, looking annoyed at being dragged down. Then everyone clamped up and looked at the creature on the bed, staring back at them.

Akashi would've started taking first had Momoi not squealed and leapt at the doll , wrapping her arms around its waist and squeezing it to her ample bosom. Her legs straddled the doll easily, shoving it back into the bed with a limp thump. "Oh my gosh, it's so cute! Can I bring it back Akashi? Can I?!"

Aomine was the first one out of his stupor. "No! Let go of it this instant Satsuki. Get away from it! It's haunted. We need an exorcist or a priest. Someone go call a priest! NOW!"

"Don't be stupid Aomine. There's no such thing as haunted dolls. It's just in movies. The tsundure didn't look very convinced of it, seeing as all the blood had drained from his face. Kise's cries interrupted Midorima's to-be lecture. "No! I saw it move! It talked. Aominechhi's right for once. Run Momoichhi!"

Akashi smoothly cut in, voice deep to hear through the chatters of his teammates, wanting to diffuse the situation before it got worse. "All of you. Keep quiet. And stay quiet for five minutes. Or ten laps around the neighborhood."

Everyone shut up.

Akashi walked forward, gesturing for Momoi to return to the group before continuing. She set the doll down against the headboard of the bedframe, sitting upright facing them before clambering off the bed. Only when Momoi had returned did Akashi smile a polite smile.

The redhead raised a hand for a handshake, next words shocking all the onlookers behind him. "Hello there. Pardon our manners. We were not notified that someone lived here and hopefully you can forgive the intrusion. We were in the midst of a test of courage and was instructed by a stupid leader of ours to participate and stay in this house until the sun comes up in the morning. I am Akashi Seijurou and I live two streets down from here."

The doll tilted its neck the slightest bit to meet his gaze before pushing himself off the bed and sliding to stand on the floor. "Oh. Hello. I am Kuroko Tetsuya and I live here."

"Pleasure to have your name, Tetsuya."

The doll tilted his head to the side in question, wondering at the usage of his first name. He shrugged it off almost immediately, nodding to himself as if in confirmation.

"Nice to meet you, Seijurou." The doll wrapped his hand around Akashi's, shaking lightly as if unaccustomed to the movement.

Everyone else's jaw dropped further down. Like who on earth would dare address Akashi as Seijurou. Without even a kun? Or san. Or sama. And his first name at that oh god this doll was going to die. If it was already dead Akashi would probably just choose to kill it again. To their further shock, Akashi did none of those things.

"Let me introduce you to my friends Tetsuya. This is Aomine Daiki." He pointed to the dark skinned and navy-haired teen. "Beside him is Kise Ryota." He pointed to the blonde. "The tall-one who, I hope you don't mind has stolen some of the snacks found in your upstairs pantry is Murasakibara Atsushi. We'll reimburse you for that." Akashi waved at the tall purple-haired child snacking on some potato chips and boxes of pocky sticks. "And those two are Midorima Shintaro and Satsuki Momoi." He gestured to the green-haired glasses wearing guy and the pink-haired girl.

He turned to face the group, addressing them for this last bit. "All of you, please welcome Kuroko Tetsuya. He's human. And child of the security company owned by the Kuroko's who have been overseas for business purposes. They're in England last I heard and have been away for a few years. That's the reason why we've never seen anyone around the house."

"Domo." Kuroko Tetsuya nodded. He looked pretty uncaring for a kid whose house had just been broken into and had food stolen. And THIS was a house of people owning a security company? It was a little too easy to break into wasn't it? Akashi read the question in everyone's heads. "And yes I disabled the security before we entered the house. Should I turn it on again, Tetsuya?"

"No, it's okay. There's nothing much worth of value to steal here."

"Oh? What about you?" Akashi sounded amused.

Kuroko's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Well, it'd be pretty difficult to steal something you can't even see, much less know it's there. People can't usually see me due to my low presence."

Aomine made the connection in his little brain quite easily. Oh so that's why no one ever saw anyone cleaning the house. Never mind how it was that people could not see something that was there. He, simple-minded as he was, just took it as he was told.

"So there wasn't a ghost here after all." Aomine stepped forward, raising his hand out for a handshake as well. "Yo Tetsu! Sorry for crashing by when you were sleeping but you scared the crap out of me." His free hand rubbed at his head in embarrassment.

"Hello Daiki. You shocked me as well, if it is any condolence. I woke up and suddenly there was someone in my bedroom pointing at me." Tetsu frowned, pondering. "That has never happened before."

Aomine tried not to blush at the usage of his first name.

"Anyway. Would all of you like to hang out until you have to go? It's the first time I'm having guests so I can't say I'll be a good host but I'll prepare some tea and snacks." Kuroko smiled innocently, completely oblivious to the notion of robbers and kidnappers and rapists. Aomine's heart threatened to jump out of his chest. What a naïve kid.

Well, good for him at least. Tetsu would at least have them for company. "Don't mind we crash here for the night then."

Behind him, assents from the rest echoed through the basement.

x-X-x

After watching movies online and crashing on beanbags with snacks and drinks in hand, they talked and joked and enjoyed themselves. While everyone upstairs eventually all ran out in fear after hearing the creepy laughs of Akashi echo throughout the house. By five, when the sun came out, only the six of them plus one Kuroko Tetsuya remained. Having vanilla pancakes for breakfast in the basement.

The next day, at ten in the morning, they knocked on the cellar door again. Waiting for the doors to open. They climbed in without much trouble, closing the doors behind them. Laughter rang out through the day. When evening came and the weather was a little cooler, the sports shoes on the porch disappeared for the first time. They didn't reappear until late into the night, covered in dirt and mud and worn out. As if someone had been running around in them.

Neighbors would whisper about the six kids who came and went as they liked from the house. And when the group walked down the street with a basketball in hand, the sound of it bouncing against the pavement, they would hear seven voices in the background, tinkling in unanimous laughter.

 **I wasn't planning on having so many words I swear but the characters got carried away. Thanks for reading.**

 **Leave a comment if you think I should continue this. I was considering to go into more detail when they bring Kuroko out to play.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own KnB. Otherwise everyone would die of fluff.**

 **Inspired from the movie Don't Breathe and I'm continuing this cause you asked. Much thanks to chuyachup, DRAMAticallyYoursTruly, and eanniemae. =) Gimme motivation to write even when #dyingfromuni. Thanks for reading!**

 **Warning: Friendship? And Fluff! Cause I love fluff.**

 **Title: Doll in the Basement**

 **Chapter 2.**

On the weekdays when children had to make their way to school, no one would notice the boy staring out the window from the 'empty' house on the street. The boy knows better than to make an attempt to talk to anyone, knowing that he doesn't even have enough of a presence to get their attention.

Not a single one of his new friends notice him either, as he fumbles around the big house, cleaning to the best of his ability. No one besides his friends ever come over but he can't help hoping for more guests one day to fill the living and dining rooms. On the days where everyone had to stay back at school for council activities, Kuroko would distract himself by cleaning the rest of the house as well. From top to bottom. He was so very bored without his friends after all. He balances a heavy vacuum in his hands, watching his friends board the school bus from the study room window on the second floor. He wishes he was enrolled in school so he could go with them. But then the teacher's wouldn't be able to see him.

Kuroko has a brief flash of a memory, sitting at a lone table in an enclosed room with someone standing behind him, lecturing about everything and anything. From manners to history, to literature, to foreign languages. He forgot why he had to learn all that but he did remember that it was important that he was well-rounded. For what, he didn't recall. A few classical pieces for the pianoforte come to mind and he starts humming unconsciously.

He doesn't remember the last time he had a lesson but shrugs the thought from his mind. He should focus on the here and now and later. When his friends come over to play. He looked out once more at the bunch of colourful heads moving to board the school bus.

The one that's shines most brightly, Daiki walked at the head of the group. He was chattering happily to the rest trailing behind, bag slung over one shoulder and basketball in hand. He was already wearing his sports shoes. Even though there was no gym class in his schedule today. Kuroko grinned at that.

He too was looking forward to basketball that afternoon.

After that trailed the rest, all outstanding on their own but none more so than Seijurou (who Kuroko now called Sei at the redhead′s insistence) the last to enter the bus. He stood out not just due to his commanding presence but also due to the fact that the boy could feel the redhead's heterochromatic irises, one red and the other yellowish-gold, slide over his silhouette at the window.

As if Sei had thought to consider that Kuroko might have been watching them. Alas, Kuroko knew better than that. Sei was likely just glancing and analyzing his surroundings like he always liked to do. Too bad even Sei couldn't see him now. The heterochromatic gaze slid over him without a trace of recognition. His low presence's cause again, no doubt.

He had been feeling a bit lonesome as of late. Hanging out too much with the Generation of Miracles, as they called themselves, had spoiled him a little too much.

They came over every day during the summer break. Television, movies, basketball, board games, gossip, dinner. They spent most of their entire day together, coming when the sun rose and going home long after the sun set. Then, after school started, they could only drop by after school. It basically cut their interaction times by half. Kuroko frowned at the thought, saddened. At least his friends' after school activities were conducted in their own neighborhood. He could watch them play basketball with the other teens from his attic, seeing as the court was just across a pond across from his windows.

Kuroko never joined them during those sessions.

The other teens couldn't ever see him. Neither could his friends. The only times Daiki and everyone else could see him was only when they knocked on his cellar door and let themselves in. Maybe it was because they only expected to see him in the house?

Kuroko frowned harder at that thought. It'd be nice if everyone could see him too. Then he could join them at the court for club practice, if the captain didn't mind. Practice was every Tuesday and Friday of the week. Today was a Wednesday. He'd be able to spend both afternoons for today and tomorrow with them, no interruptions. At that thought, the frown finally smoothed out. A small grin softened his expression.

The rest of the morning was spent cleaning though he did take a short break midway, falling asleep in the middle of changing his bedsheets in the basement. Thankfully he wasn't likely to sweat in the air-conditioned basement so there was no risk of getting the mattress dirty when laying upon it. He woke up right when school was scheduled to end. He knew this only because the rest had explained their schedule to him before. It would take them an hour to get to the house, after changing and dropping their school bags off at their homes.

They would likely come with homework in hand today seeing as they didn't have much time to complete it yesterday, what with club practice. Daiki and Ryota especially. Basketball fanatics. Kuroko laughed to himself at that, moving to clean the big round desk in the basements living room. It was infinitely more comfortable than the living room upstairs with its ornate and hard furniture.

Kuroko laid out several pillows onto the carpet as well, getting few soft fleece blankets from the closet to make it cozier. The faster they finished their homework, the faster they could play basketball. When the knock finally came an hour after Kuroko had settled in, he was already waiting in his living room in the cellar. He had been turning on the television to one of his recorded games, filling the quiet of the house, when loud enthusiastic knocks rang out against the doors.

x - X - x

Before Kuroko could move to open it, Aomine and Kise had already pried both sides of the doors open, leaping in. The latter shouted his name enthusiastically mid-jump. "Kurokocchi!" The landing knocked Kuroko's breath out of him.

"Oi Kise, you're sitting on Tetsu you idiot!" Aomine exclaimed, grabbing Kise by the neck of his shirt and hauling him off.

"Uwahhh I'm sorry Kuroko I didn't mean to jump on you, I swear. Cross my heart and hope to die!"

"Don't worry Ryota." Kuroko smiled slightly at his friend's reaction. "I'm okay. I hope you'll take off your shoes next time first though." His smile turned upside down at finding Kise's mud-covered shoes over his carpet.

Midorima, Murasakibara and Akashi entered behind them. Looking over the mess with a critical eye, Midorima pushed his glasses up, "Hmph. Don't be so uncouth, two of you." Murasakibara yawned and immediately made for the kitchen to help prepare snacks and steal a few mouthfuls while he was at it. Akashi walked up the arguing pair of idiots, sighing.

"Ahominecchi didn't take his shoes off either!"

"Oi. Don't make stupid puns with my name." Still, he looked behind him, assessing the damage done to the carpet with a grimace. "Sorry Tetsu, I'll buy you a new one."

Akashi, observant as he was, saw Kuroko frown at the idea. "It can be cleaned Daiki. You can help clean it." Akashi suggested. Though his suggestions always sounded more like commands. Aomine and Kise sweatdropped at the sight of Akashi pretending to be ask them nicely with that dark smile of his. Oblivious Kuroko handed Aomine and Kise a hairdryer, a wet cloth and detergent. They took it without complaint. In the meantime, the rest of them set up camp to do their assignments, unpacking their worksheets and reference books.

Kuroko in the meantime, lay out snacks and drinks for the group. He took care to place a larger amount around Murasakibara, receiving a head pat as thanks.

After everyone finished their assignments, with Kuroko spending his entire time helping Kise and Aomine with their work, they prepared to head outside to play. Kuroko, last to exit the house, didn't move to lock the cellar door behind him. He still didn't believe there was anything worth enough to steal in the house. Akashi sighed in resignation but didn't press him, raising a palm out in offering for Kuroko to take a hold of. Kuroko tilted his head to the side in question at the offered hand.

"What's that hand for, Sei?"

If Akashi were of a lesser man, he would have face-palmed. Akashi however, was not. He just continued holding the offered hand in the air until Kuroko gave in and grasped it.

"No need to be so stubborn Tetsuya. I was merely offering a hand up. It′s a typical gesture of aid or care."

"But I don′t need any aid." Kuroko frowned.

"I said ′or care′, did I not?" Still, Akashi smiled patiently.

"Akashicchi, let's go! I wanna play one-on-one with Kuroko!"

"Impatient as ever, Ryota".

They made their way down the street with Kuroko and Akashi at the end, chatter filling the silence of the street. There were a few of the other neighbors out – a few kids on little tricycles and several housewives no doubt gossiping. About anything and everything they could, the six of them included. Not too loudly of course. Which powerful family lived on the street had more power in any industry compared to those of the six of them? Akashi′s basically controlled the law at that.

Annoying as they were, the six had no option other than to pass them in order to get to the basketball court on the end of the street. Kuroko, distracted by the children playing around the sidewalk let himself get led by Akashi′s hand which was still attached to his. "Sei." Kuroko called in question.

"Yes Tetsuya?"

"What′s that weird skateboard? It′s disjointed." Kuroko frowned at the weird contraption. The child playing on it looked like he was dancing with a hula-hoop, without the hoop. Just the rotating pieces underneath the kid shoes.

Aomine, overhearing them stopped his quarrel with Kise, falling behind to toss an arm over Kuroko′s shoulders. "You don′t know what that is, Tetsu? It′s called a sway board."

"Well, it was only on the market a few years ago so there have been people that have not heard of it." Akashi said.

"That′s what you get for living under a rock. Your house that is." Midorima cut in from the front, mock−scathing as usual. Everyone rolled their eyes at the tsundere. Kuroko continued looking curiously at the 'toy', ignoring the mock-mean words of Midorima. Everyone couldn't see what Kuroko found so interesting in something as simple as a swayboard but they stood there with him to observer before Midorima gave in. "If you want to try it, I can give you mine. It′s not like I want it anyway."

That got Kuroko's attention, blue eyes lighting up in happiness. Cue cupid's arrows. Kise stared for a long moment and decided to glomp him. Aomine's slightly delayed reaction after taking his turn to stare was to pry the blonde off with little success. Murasakibara, hand in his fourth bag of chips since having left the house stopped mid-chew to look over then resume eating. Meanwhile, Akashi stopped to glare a little threateningly at Midorima, who wasn′t sure if he wanted to blush or flee for his life. More so at Kuroko′s next action.

Kuroko, wallowing in what looked like bliss gave no heed to the chaos around him and turned to Midorima with that subtly sweet smile on his typically blank face. "… I will most gratefully accept your offer, Shintarou-kun."

x - X - x

They played three on three as they often did, Tetsuya paired with Daiki and himself this time. They didn′t keep count of the score because it didn't matter when they played together. Kuroko, especially seemed to be enjoying himself more with less pressure to win.

Akashi smirked at the arrangement, purposefully keeping Shintarou and Tetsuya apart in court. Tetsuya played on the inside to complement Daiki′s street basketball style and aid in getting past Ryota and Atsushi while Shintarou stayed on the outside with Akashi. If Shintarou couldn′t get the ball, he couldn′t shoot.

At the same time though, Akashi didn′t want the rest of them getting too close to Tetsuya if he could help it. Not yet anyway.

As if the universe read his mind, after one too many games, Tetsuya stumbled where he was trying and failing to act as a block between Ryota and Daiki who had the ball. Akashi, ever attentive moved to catch Tetsuya the second his knees made to buckle. Ryota who was too distracted by the one−on−one passed Tetsuya without a second thought only to find that Daiki had fumbled and dropped the ball in favor of moving to catch his friend.

"Tetsu!"

"Tetsuya!"

They had grabbed an upper arm each before Tetsuya′s knees could make contact with the red−colored concrete. Echoes of "Kurokocchi?" "Kuroko!" followed as everyone crowded around their friend. Akashi, being certified in everything including CPR, AED, and first aid, got everyone to back off. Only after a large fuss about what was possibly wrong did Atsushi, uncharacteristically cut in, low voice easily heard over Kise′s high−pitched shrieks.

"Kuro−chin fell asleep?"

And so he apparently did. Tetsuya had fallen asleep.

Akashi huffed at his embarrassing panicked moment, before instructing everyone with a sigh that they had played enough for the day. Atsushi in the meantime, had to the pleasant surprise of Akashi, not needed to be persuaded to carry the youngest one back to Tetsuya′s place.

When his heart had finally calmed from its tiring speed of beating God knows how many times a minute, they had made their way back to the cozy basement. Akashi made everyone go home and take a shower before coming back to Tetsuya′s place. All protests were squashed mercilessly. They had pouts and scowls on their faces when they had reluctantly left, as they followed through with his command.

Glad to be free of the chaos and noise, Akashi lifted Tetsuya off one of the beanbags where Atsushi had deposited him, checking for breathing and a steady heartbeat. Only after methodically helping him change out of his attire and wiping the body down with a clean cloth did Akashi move him onto the bed.

Lifting the pajama−clad teal−haired body onto the bed, he rearranged the limbs on the sheets into a comfortable position before pulling a blanket over. With a curious glance, he lifted a finger to his lips in thought, checking for any signs of awakening. Not seeing any, he sighed then went to clean up, change into his extra clothes which he had the foresight to leave at Tetsuya′s place, grabbed a glass of water for himself as well as two classic books off the bookshelves, and moved on to a sofa beside the bed, settling himself in for a long wait.

After half an hour or so, several familiar obnoxious knocks came from the door on the other end of the basement. Marking his current page with one of Tetsuya′s many bookmarks, he leisurely placed the book on the arm top, ignoring the insistent knocks on the door. Did they not think to try opening the cellar door? Akashi definitely didn′t remember locking it when he sent them off earlier. After another moment of sitting comfortably on the plush sofa, he sighed at their stupidity and stood up.

His legs had gone a little numb from sitting there in one position so he took his time to stretch a little. Only when he was satisfied did he make for the door, frown in place to greet his friends whose knocking was getting a little too annoyingly loud for his ears.

That frown turned into an exclamation of surprise when a hand grabbed his wrist from behind. "Don′t go." Akashi immediately swiveled to find a pair of eyes open and looking at him, Tetsuya′s pink lips quivering anxiously. His pale arm had darted out from under the blanket and the rest of his body was leaning forward in a similar fashion, reaching for Akashi′s hand. In the dim lighting of the room, _when did it get so dark?_ Tetsuya′s light−coloured eyes almost seemed to glow. Was he crying?

"Don′t worry Tetsuya. I′ll be right back." Akashi kept his voice soothing, like he would for a child.

"Really?" a little bit of doubt tinged the word sadly, yet hopeful at the same time. The chilled hand around Akashi′s wrist loosened a little bit.

Akashi lifted his free hand. Teal−eyes tracked the movement, until they landed on his blue mess of a bedhead. The hand stroked gently, placating the soft strands. "I′m just letting Daiki and Ryota in before they knock down your door. We′re all having dinner here like we always do. Remember? You said you would make some desserts for Atsushi. And then after, we can even have a sleepover today if you want. There′s no class tomorrow, since it's a holiday."

Tetsuya′s eyes widened at the idea happily. He smiled then, blue irises doing the same. After a moment, the same irises looked towards his ownstretched out hand, reaching for Akashi′s wrist. Blinking as if waking up, Tetsuya stared confused, then retracted his hand quickly, blushing at his own actions. "Sorry, I was just−"

Moment broken, the noise coming from the door rushed in as both Daiki and Ryota tumbled in, Shintarou landing on top of them. Atsushi walked in a moment later, stepping on Ryota when he was too lazy to walk around the mess of limbs on the floor. "Murasakibaracchi! It hurts to get stepped on! How mean!"

Shintarou, who avoided the foot in time, got up from his fallen position on the floor with a huff, patting at imaginary dust on his knees. Done with collecting his dignity, he turned worried eyes over to Ryota and Daiki who were still lying on the floor in a heap. "Kise is right, Murasakibara. For once. It would have been extremely unpleasant to get stepped on by someone with your stature."

"That ′for once′ was unnecessary Midorimacchi!" Kise cried.

Daiki just groaned from his position on the floor, cursing bad words about "Stupid Kise" and "Stupid Midorima".

"All of you, _shut up_ for a moment, would you?" Akashi interrupted before the conversation had a chance to wander to bickering.

Everyone froze at the tone. Daiki and Ryota, to Akashi′s satisfaction, even pried their butts off the floor and got into a standing position, backs straight and expressions cringing. Akashi, deliberate in drawing out their mental suffering for the headache their noise had caused him, walked slowly over, making sure his steps rang out a little against the carpeted floor. The two idiots jumped a little at the sound, Ryota squeaking. Shintarou and Atsushi smartly placed themselves a distance away, trying to diminish their height in case Akashi′s unwanted attention was diverted to them.

As Akashi halted two feet in front of them, his smirk got wider. The two of them almost quaked in their boots at the sight.

"Errm…" Tetsuya′s polite voice broke the heavy silence. Five pairs of eyes turned to him, shocked at the unexpected source of intervention.

"I last remember us playing at the court. Did I fall asleep again? Did all of you carry me back? I′m sorry for the trouble. I′ll cook what you want for dinner in return. Oh but are all of you staying for dinner? Sei said you were. I should probably get started if you are." Tetsuya bowed several times during the monologue, apologetic and adorable as he tilted his head slightly at the end, peeking up at them from his slightly bowed position. _What a cute habit._

Akashi dropped his torture of Daiki and Ryota, deciding that hugging Tetsuya was of a higher priority at the moment.

"Do you doubt my words, Tetsuya? Of course they′re staying for dinner. Since we′re a little behind schedule, we should start cooking before it gets too late." Akashi led him with a possessive hand on the small of Tetsuya′s back, smirking at the rest.

Atsushi glumly followed them to the kitchen area, deciding to help with the desserts if nothing else while Akashi felt the other three′s glares on his back and laughed to himself.

"Is something funny, Sei?" Tetsuya asked curiously.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with, Tetsuya." Akashi moved his arm lower, circling Tetsuya′s waist, and hearing two people growling at him in the background.

And just as he had said, after dinner, everyone slept over to Tetsuya′s delight.

 **Thanks for reading ^−^**

 **I don′t play basketball myself so… looking for a proofreader for the terminology? Akashi has such a commanding personality, I′m not sure how to write him either. But I′m probably only going to write it from his perspective for this chapter. Anyway, for the rest of the plot, I have a good idea where this story is going. Peace before the storm mwahahahahahaha =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own KnB!**

 **Thanks for reading! Special thanks to DRAMAticallyYoursTruly (again ^-^), Saeyong's Waifu, Daddy Victor,** **and agirlwithgoodergrammar.**

 **Warning: The layout is a bit messy since I′m going into snippets of day to day happenings. And of course there′s more Fluff! Cause I love fluff.**

 **Title: Doll in the Basement**

 **Chapter 3.**

Kuroko didn't notice exactly when but after the last few visits, Akashi always made sure to reach earlier than the rest. First in the door, and last out. Kuroko being Kuroko however, didn't think much of it and just happily enjoyed the little bit of extra time with his friends. Especially in the situation where Aomine, Kise, and Momoi (when she came) would argue about leaving when Akashi commanded they go home once it got too late in the evening. While Akashi himself stayed longer.

Grumbling Aomine aside, Kise, brave (or foolish) as he was, muttered "Hypocrite" too loudly one time. He got his fringe shortened by an inch in the next moment, scissors embedded into the corkboard beside him. Everyone froze as they heard the thunk of metal hitting the back of the board. "Akashicchi! What if you missed?! Stop trying to kill me that's dangerous!" Kise shrieked in terror.

"I never miss Ryota. Don't question me. And I wouldn't do anything to upset Tetsuya like damaging his home." Everyone's eyes looked between Akashi and the scissors sunk into the conveniently placed corkboard on the wall. Well, everyone apart from Kuroko, who was moving to fetch the scissors. "You dropped something, Sei", Kuroko smiled innocently, holding the sharp end in his hand, he returned the piece of stationary to Akashi, who received it with a smirk directed to the others.

"Did you say something, Ryota?" They heard the unspoken _Get out unless you want to die a painful death by scissors_ in their heads and left promptly after that. "Bye Kurokocchi, see you tomorrow!" Kise bade tearfully before being kicked out by Aomine. "Night Tetsu!". Everyone left with Momoi last, glomping Kuroko with a hug before being shooed out by Akashi.

"Good night everyone. Come visit tomorrow too please." Kuroko bade them as they left the room. Murasakibara closed the cellar door behind them soundly, slamming shut just a little too loudly. Akashi frowned at that and grasped the handle of the door, testing the hinges.

Behind him, Kuroko's hand touched Akashi's wrist, testing, before wrapping his fingers around to get the redhead to face him. "Is it alright for you to stay, Sei?"

"I have no activities planned for this evening." Akashi replied.

Kuroko looked up for a moment, thinking. Then a small smile flashed across his face. "Thank you for keeping me company."

"My pleasure Tetsuya. While I would be glad to stay longer though, I did notice you were sleepier than usual before the others left. Have you been staying up too often, Tetsuya?" he chided gently. He shifted his arm in Kuroko's grasp, so they ended up holding hands instead as Akashi led Kuroko to his bed on the other end of the basement.

"Actually, I slept a lot more than I normally do." Kuroko frowned, puzzled. "But I get sleepy even more often as well. Maybe it's the weather."

Akashi smiled then gestured for Kuroko to go to bed "Perhaps. Either way though, you should sleep when you are tired."

"But everyone will be gone by the time I wake up. I don't want to sleep yet." Blue eyes stared wistfully down, muffling a yawn with much effort.

"Then, I promise Shintarou and I will stop by in the morning before school tomorrow. Will that make it better?" Akashi smiled in response to Kuroko's sleepy eyes lighting up. He really did look very much like a kid. Oddly childish at times as well but then again, Akashi found that adorable.

"Okay. You can go home now then. I'll see you and Shintarou tomorrow." Kuroko smiled sleepily and let his heavy eyelids close. Akashi, not heeding Kuroko's words, made himself comfortable on the edge of the bed and stroked his hair until his breathing was quiet before murmuring a good night.

(After Akashi had ensured Kuroko had gone to sleep, he let himself out the door. Upon reaching the pavement, he looked back to the dark windows in the basement. He would see Kuroko in the morning.)

x-X-x

They eventually ended up with the habit of eating breakfast at Kuroko's house in the mornings on weekdays. Surprisingly, Aomine had been the one to bring it up, saying how he wanted to have banana milk as they were waiting for a late school bus one morning. There had been a traffic accident along the highway and they had been told that the road congestion would take an hour to deal with.

The five of them, Momoi aside who had left earlier by car for breakfast with her girlfriends, had planned to go back to their houses and wait until the bus arrived. But then Aomine brought up wanting to stop by Kuroko's house. He hadn't had any milk for breakfast since he finished the last bit of his favorite banana milk last night. Since Kuroko was always the one stocked up with all sorts of snacks and drinks, it was to no surprise he had a few bottles of that as well.

They had politely knocked on the cellar door before going in this time, since Kuroko wasn't told beforehand to expect guests. A loud sound of something falling sounded from inside right after. It took a few seconds before they were greeted with the sight of a terrible bedhead of teal hair and Kuroko, with a discernable expression of surprise.

His manners were still impeccable despite his appearance as well. "Good morning. Would you like to come in?" Kise and Aomine's jaws dropped at the sight of his hair. Akashi and Midorima nodded, the only two used to seeing the tangled mess sighed at the sight. "You should comb your hair, Tetsuya."

"Indeed. What an unkempt appearance as usual, Kuroko. We'll have to remedy that." After climbing down the steps, he procured a comb from his bag and sat Kuroko down on the carpet, already prepared to spend ten minutes on it.

"Your hair looks like squashed cotton candy, Kuro-chin." Murasakibara said from his position at the back of the group, chomping on another bag of chips. The steps creaked a little under his weight as he immediately went for the kitchen area. "I'm hungry, do you have any more snacks?". That woke Aomine up quickly and he went ransacking the fridge for milk. "You should eat a heavier breakfast if you're still hungry, Atsushi." Akashi told him.

Kise was the first of the two who picked his jaw up from the floor and went over to help Midorima untangle Kuroko's hair, tackling it with a huff. "How did it turn out like that? Did you toss and turn too much, Kurokocchi?" He scolded endearingly, trying his best to untangle the knots without pulling out a single strand of powder blue hair.

"It's always like that in the mornings Ryota. I have bad bedhead." Kuroko peered up at his hair, unable to see the mess without a mirror.

"It's probably your sleeping habits, Tetsuya." Akashi smiled, ruffling the top of the mess of blue yarn on his head. Kuroko pouted.

x-X-x

Yes, it was very easy to forget after Kuroko spent so much time with the Generation of Miracles that people normally couldn′t see him indeed. Their presence filled his home with comfort and company and fun. He didn't remember how he had ever lived without their constant bickering and basketball games and breakfast dates. Other voices. Other opinions and personalities. Human warmth, as they mock-wrestled each other and ruffled his hair. From the moment he woke up, he had something to look forward to. Being greeted in the morning. Telling them to have a safe trip and them telling him that they were heading out. And coming back. If it wasn't "see you later", it was "see you tomorrow".

In fact, days without at least one of the Generation of Miracles popping by were so rare that when it did happen, Kuroko felt a sense of unease the entire day. The basement seemed too quiet. He couldn't sleep or concentrate on his tasks, his mind drifting without anything to occupy it.

He only had himself to talk to, _before_. He would voice his thoughts in the emptiness of his home and the four walls would echo the sound right back at him. Kuroko had learnt that talking to yourself out loud was treated as unusual after meeting the Generation of Miracles. Akashi said that he liked Kuroko's bluntness but after he found out how to be tactful, he had refrained, keeping his thoughts in his head. When he was alone, the thoughts filled his mind with no one to tell it to until one of his friends came by.

Kuroko hated the days he was to be alone. Thankfully they do not occur often, with Akashi, Aomine, and Kise making the effort to stop by once a day, minimum. But shit happens, and sometimes they really are too caught up - in school, in family engagements, in their basketball competitions - to come by.

Kuroko, feeling guilty for being selfish at the same time, felt lonely when that happened. And every time, he told himself that it was just one or two days and they'd bang open the cellar door when they came by again. Sit down for snacks, watch television, bring him out to play basketball, and fill the gaping void he felt like inside.

He tried not to think about what he would do if they didn't have time for him. And he tried not to think about the voices in his head, whispering a clenching pain in his chest, in the silence of his empty home.

x-X-x

Aomine was the first one there that evening, having skipped out on his duties for the upcoming school carnival. They′d already been made to stay after school the last two days, making decorations and setting up their booth. His class, unlike the rest of the classes, had decided to do a simple toy gun game stand, nothing too fancy and probably not likely to get much profit but whatever. It took too long to make some stupid flyers and procure donations to be used as prizes. So he ditched the class when they weren′t looking.

The rest of the Generation of Miracles were actually no more enthusiastic in their class′ ventures but while Akashi and Momoi handled it with cool determination to perfect everything they did, Kise and Midorima merely went with their class′ plans, helping out where needed. Lastly, Murasakibara was being watched carefully by his scary homeroom teacher so he couldn′t sneak off even if he wanted to.

As a result, Aomine was the first and only one that evening knocking on Kuroko′s cellar door. Well, more like barging in, without the actual knocking. The door was left unlocked as Kuroko liked to do, as if awaiting guests. So it was to his surprise when his feet touched the basement floor, that he was met with darkness. The cellar door was one of the only two openings that allowed light in, the second being a high window to his right.

"Oi Tetsu! Are you in?" Aomine called, his fingers feeling along the wall for the elusive light switch. His palm only grasped the dry paint of an empty surface. Aomine couldn′t remember where the switch was. The light was typically already on when he and the others stopped by so he never thought to look for it. Groaning in annoyance, he got out his phone and turned on the flashlight before looking along the walls for a switch.

He couldn't′ find one.

"Tetsu?" Aomine called again. His voice bounced against the walls and back at him while only silence answered. Was Kuroko not at home? If so, he might as well make himself comfortable before the little teal−head got home. He moved further in, letting his memory and the flashlight guide him through the multiple sets of curtains before he got to Kuroko′s bedroom at the other end. His eyes lit up when he found the light switch beside Kuroko′s bed and wasted no time flicking the switch on.

The sudden brightness almost flash banged his eyes, after having accustomed to the darkness. Aomine took a few moments for his eyes to readjust. Only after his irises did, did he register that Kuroko was home after all.

He suddenly felt a sense of Deja vu because there Tetsu was, seated on the bed with the glassy−eyed look in his eyes once again, head lolling to one side limply. The pale blue locks on his head were in disarray and sticking out at odd angles. The pyjamas told Aomine that Kuroko must have been sleeping and not heard him call earlier.

"Sorry Tetsu, did I wake you?" Aomine raised a hand to smother Kuroko′s messy hair affectionately, waiting for his little friend to fully wake. The limp head moved with Aomine′s hand which was lightly pushing the locks back and forth. It looked like he was nodding in accordance to Aomine′s movements. The sky blue eyes didn't blink to alertness.

Aomine frowned at that "Tetsu? Wake up." Was he sick? Kuroko had been very sleepy recently and right now he seemed totally out of it. Aomine worriedly placed his palm on Kuroko′s forehead instead. "Oi, Tetsu?"

The surface felt cool to the touch. A little too cold in fact. The air conditioner was powered on with the temperature turned low.

Aomine didn't even feel it since he was still wearing his coat.

Aomine panicked at that. His first instinct was to call Akashi or Midorima for help. He immediately pulled out his phone from his pocket where he had deposited it after finding the light switch. The flashlight was still on. He typed his passcode with one hand, swearing multiple times when he hit a three instead of a six and he missed the OK button before timeout while he was busy backspacing. After two failed attempts he got his phone unlocked, cursing expletives as his clumsy fingers stumbled over the screen to locate his contacts.

Akashi picked up on the second ring, sounding annoyed at being interrupted from his work. "Daiki? What−"

Aomine cut him off, damning the consequences for interrupting Akashi. "Tetsu!Akashi, something′s wron−"

The dial tone cut his line off and he swore. The flashlight drained his already dying battery to an empty one. Just his damn luck.

"Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck."

"…Daiki? Is that you?" a soft whisper made itself heard under the sound of his string of bad words. A cold body tjhrew itself into his lap right before his body automatically jolted in fear, hitting his chin on something hard in the process. "That hurt!"

"Ouch Daiki, your chin is too sharp."

"Tetsu?!" cold hands fumbled over Aomine's figure, before settling on his face. Aomine froze at that, watching as Kuroko roused himself out of his half-awake state. His chin was slowly felt around by cold thin fingers. "Oh good, I thought you might have broken something with the way I headbutted you earlier. Or more like you got yourself headbutted. I think you hurt me a lot more than I hurt you though."

He found Tetsu half lying in his lap.

Teal blue eyes stared up at him concernedly, specifically at his chin which was very likely bruised based on the amount of throbbing he felt. The eyes turned down sadly. Tetsu's expression resembled a scolded puppy's. "Sorry Daiki, did I scare you?"

"Wha- don't look at me like that, Tetsu!" he couldn't help the blush when blood rushed to his cheeks and the tips of his ears. The fingers stroking his chin softly was too distracting for him to formulate another sentence. "I- I'm fine so stop doing that!"

"Really, Daiki?" Kuroko cocked his head to the side, worried and questioning.

"Your head could never be hard enough to hurt me. More importantly, you're getting hypothermia!" Not that Aomine would know what temperature even caused hypothermia, but whatever. "Turn off the air-conditioning for a bit would you?"

"Huh? It's only set to 78 Fahrenheit. It's not that cold." Kuroko looked over to the remote in confirmation. No one had changed the temperature since he had last set it. Confused, he looked over to Aomine, whose skin's warmth was suddenly a lot more prominent than earlier.

"…Daiki, I think you have a fever."

"Huh?" Now that Kuroko mentioned it, Aomine did think he felt a bit more lightheaded and delirious than usual. Oh wait he wasn't supposed to feel like this.

Next thing they knew, sounds of thumping came from the stairs into the basement which was immediately followed by groans, distinctly of Midorima and Kise.

Akashi made his way across Kuroko's bed area, to where Aomine and Kuroko were first, half-running. "Everything okay Daiki?" The worries expression morphed to one of curiosity and annoyance when finding Kuroko in Aomine's embrace. Or so it looked. "You two seem to be doing _very wel_ l. I don't see the problem you were talking about. Unless you mean _THAT,_ of course _._ He pointedly looked at the way Kuroko was basically straddling Aomine with his hands slung around his neck.

Awkward position to be caught in.

Before Akashi could threaten Aomine with scissors again, Kuroko cut in, too caught up in his worry to note the extremely suggestive position he was in. "Sei! Daiki has a fever! We need to get him to a doctor!".

Trust the little teal-head to diffuse an awkward situation with a few words. Kise's guffaws were the first sounds heard before Midorima rushed forward to check Aomine's temperature, worried Tsundere that he was. "Kuroko's right, Akashi. We should bring him to the clinic. Of course, I'd offer to call my parents for an appointment right now if you really need it."

Aomine scowled, hitting Kise straight in the face despite his indisposed state. "if you don't shut up Kise, I'll made it so that Midorima will HAVE to get an appointment for you. You and your broken nose that is." "Don't say that AFTER you hit him, Daiki," Kuroko frowned at him, laying a small cool hand on Aomine's, clutching as if his thin arms had the strength needed to hold Aomine down should he start swinging again. Which his arms obviously didn't.

Pleased at the cold of Kuroko's hand however, Aomine went on to hug Kuroko like he would an ice pack. "You're warm Daiki." It wasn't a complaint exactly, but more of a happy revelation. Kuroko smiled childishly and wrapped his child-like arms around Aomine's torso.

"Kurokocchi no! You're gonna get his germs and then you'll get sick! But if you do, I'll gladly nurse you back to health!". Even as he said this, he was already trying to pry his two blue-haired friends apart. "Let go of him Aominecchi!"

"Ryota's right Daiki. Release Tetsuya before he catches your fever, because if he does, mind you…" Akashi, asshole that he was left the threat hanging in the air. Kise's voice cut the weight of the threat, dense and oblivious to the situation. "He's already feeling warmer than he normally is! Aominechhi you idiot! Let go!" His arms wrapped around the teal-head, carrying him like he would a toddler by his underarms.

"Ryota, let me down please" Kuroko's monotonous voice continued.

"No! Kurokocchi is for sharing! He's not yours Aominecchi!" Kise wailed.

"Oh, for God's sake, I already called the doctor to come over! Then we can just find out who is sick and who isn't! Now will all you you idiots shut up?!" Midorima snapped.

Murasakibara continued chewing while Akashi sighed, wondering what he was thinking, being friends with this bunch of empty-headed fools.

 **Thanks for reading ^−^**

 **Note: My teacher stated that we should be using British English instead of American English but in this country, there isn't much distinction in our day-to-day lives. Personally I prefer American but… I have no choice. So pardon my weird English as I try to switch.**

 **School is killing me as always so please pardon my slow updates.**


End file.
